


Butterfly Hunting

by wowthwtslame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Jasper - Freeform, Mentions of bismuth, Steven has PTSD, possible ptsd for steven because yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame
Summary: Garnet has the Crystal Gems sit down for a calming meditation session.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Butterfly Hunting

“I dunno if I need this, G.” “You do. We all need a moment to sit down and recollect. Being on the same level is a start. That’s why I’m doing this.” Garnet’s slightly cryptic response left Amethyst a little irate, but she knew she’d follow Garnet anyway. Pearl gracefully tip-toed her way over to the couch, sitting down carefully. Amethyst followed suit in her own way by hopping onto the couch and making Pearl bounce a bit. “Amethyst!” “P, this couch is, like, old.” “No it’s not! It’s only 14!” “Yeah. Old.” Pearl sighed. Garnet hovered by the pair for a moment before settling on the end of the sofa. Right then, Steven, with Connie trailing along, cane in the front door. “Hey, guys.” Steven was cheerful, as usual. “Hi!” Connie greeted enthusiastically. “I am so excited to spend time with you guys. Studying has been a real pain.” She chuckled and sat down on the remaining space on the couch, Steven following not too far behind. “Good. We’re all here.” Garnet’s voice was as calm as the soft waves lapping at the sand the way a kitten softly paws a yarn ball. “Now, close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Let everything fade away.” Everyone did as told. They slowly opened their eyes to a soft backdrop of cerulean. It was an oasis of sorts, with tiny white butterflies scattered about. All of the gems saw visages of themselves walking the textureless terrain. Garnet hummed considerably. She watched as Amethyst caught a butterfly on her finger and showed it eagerly to Pearl, who chuckled lightheartedly. She saw Connie resting her head in her arms as she leaned on Ruby’s square afro. Sapphire was talking to Ruby and recalling tales of old. Garnet tensed. There was a sixth... presence, if that was any way to describe it. Being in the mindscape allowed for the people inside to become more aware of something’s presence. The fusion noticed that the visages had all felt it too. They grouped together, watching as a swarm of butterflies passed over them and to a new location. The replicates of the gems (and Connie) had wandered over to investigate, still keeping a fair distance. The butterflies opened up, and no one was prepared for what they saw.

“Your move.” A slightly hoarse but gentle voice coerced. He looked his pink compatriot in the eye. “Wh... what’s going on?” Ruby inquired, hesitant. The Stevens looked at their audience, then turned back to their game. “We’re playing checkers.” “Chess.” The monotonous pink Steven corrected. Many of the audience quirked an eyebrow or displayed a confused face. “I get Pink Diamond.” Pink Steven said as he used a chess piece of himself to remove said diamond off the board. “Really goin’ at her, aren’t you?” Human Steven chuckled. Butterflies landed in his hair. “You don’t want to admit that you feel the same.” “What?” The visages of the others watched this interaction with intense curiosity and concern. “Don’t pretend you don’t feel tired. Hurt. Burdened. Alone.” At this, Human Steven forced himself to stand. “You don’t know what you’re saying. I’m fine.” Butterflies began piling on his back and shoulders by the tens. “Steven, wh-“ Amethyst was cut off as a group of particularly bright insects formed into one huge butterfly. Suddenly, everyone in the area was reeled in.

The butterfly’s wings played some faint memory.

Bismuth reached for the breaking point, fully intent on using it. There was a swift shing as a magma bubble popped and sizzled. The memory panned upwards, a sudden whimper being heard in the memory. A pink sword, Rose’s sword, was shoved through Bismuth’s abdomen. A woundless bloodshed. A known casualty. Bismuth’s voice cut through the air. “You should have shattered me back then. At least if I were in pieces I wouldn’t have to know how little I mattered to you.” Her speech continued, hitting the onlookers like a punch to the stomach. “I’m going to tell them...” The promise, while out-of-frame, was spoken. 

The butterfly reeled another scene.

“Help? HELP?” Jasper was enraged with Steven, yelling about how and why she fought. “My diamond, your diamond! Pink Diamond!” Her final call echoed in everyone’s ears as she was engulfed by corruption.

More memories.

A Ruby with a gem on her eye, attempting to murder Steven. Garnet falling apart to Jasper’s destabilizer. Spinel dangling him over the edge of the injector. Jasper telling Steven to face his problems and making him go pink. Amethyst, sobbing as she attempts to explain how much she hates herself. White Diamond, tearing his life source away. The gems, bleached in white and grey. Pearl, stabbed by her own hologram. Venting his problems to Lars, telling him how awful he felt, sobbing. Lars hitting the wall with a crack, falling lifelessly.

He was reliving it all over again.

Everything stopped.

A faint memory, hidden in the back of his mind. Yelling. Soft pink turning to a fierce and feral maroon. “Did you make me just so you wouldn’t have to deal with all your mistakes?” 

The butterfly crumbled into a thousand tiny replicates of itself, swarming Steven’s two halves. “Steven!” The others yelled for him. They fought through the butterflies to see Pink Steven hovering by his other half, emotionless. On the other hand, Human Steven crouched with his hands pressed to his ears, whimpering like a hurt puppy. Small tears bubbled and dribbled down his face silently, carrying tiny emotional weights away from his eyes. The onlookers crouched beside him, unsure of what to do. Connie’s visage reached out, a comforting hand falling on his shoulder. “Steven... why haven’t you said anything?” The teen in question turned to face Connie, revealing his face up close; eye bags and exhaustion lines traced his face. “I... I didn’t-“ he wiped his face. “It wasn’t important...” He sniffled and looked away. “Wh- of course it’s important!” Amethyst exclaimed, only to be hushed by Pearl. “Steven, what made you think it wasn’t important?” “Yeah, we’re here to listen, no matter how big or small your issue is.” Ruby added to Pearl’s question. “Mm...” Human Steven moaned in response, afraid to say anything. “We... he thought you would hate him.” Pink Steven’s flat voice broke the silence. “And who are you?” Amethyst asked, though a little aggressively. “... I am... power. Pure, raw energy. Anger. Dissatisfaction.” Ruby’s brow hitched. 

“So you’re all of Steven’s gem and physical powers?” Sapphire asked, conducting the flow of the “conversation.” “...Yes.” Though he sounded like Steven, the way he spoke in short, brief sentences was nothing of the boy’s likeness. “So... what h-“ “Don’t mention Pink Diamond.” Sapphire quickly cut Amethyst off. “Ok, whatever.” Pink Steven looked at his human counterpart. The human in question stood up shakily. “I’m... I’m sorry...” His voice was soft and shaking, like a child who lost their ice cream. Human Steven started crying silently, tears playing the emotions he could not speak. “Why are you sorry, Steven? You didn’t do anything.” Pearl’s maternal voice struck Steven’s ears. “I... I never told you guys anything. I can’t believe this is how you find out who I am...” He laughed, a wet sound, filled with emotion. “I’m a mess.” His companions all moved in to give him a warm embrace. Seeing that Pink Steven didn’t join in, Connie and Sapphire gestured for him to join. It was a tight fit, but they all held each other.

The gems were pulled back into reality. They all turned their attention towards Steven, who had tears streaming his peachy, full face. “Steven!” “Are you ok?” “What can we do-“ He surprised them by pulling them all in. And there they stayed, enjoying the embrace. “I’ve never felt better.”


End file.
